Episode 606 (27th November 1990)
Plot Mo is insistent she wants to go to Joan's so Frank decides to take her. Clyde buys his son, Kofi, a birthday present and prepares to take it to him in Bristol for his brithday the next day. Arthur gets his first client in his new gardening business. Frank drives Mo to Colchester to live with Joan, but when she gets there she decides she does not want to stay there either. Eddie has his eyes on the tills, determined to catch a thief. He talks to Jules and learns Clyde has splashed money on an expensive gift for his son, as well as train tickets for a journey to Bristol. Mo has another moment of lucidity and tells Frank she meant everything she wrote in the letter that was addressed to him. Phil hires solicitor Marcus Christie to help him get out of his latest trouble with the police over the fake MOT certificates. Mo returns to the B&B but cannot remember where her bedroom is. Eddie calls a meeting with Clyde, Sharon and Simon over the stolen money. He talks to Clyde and dismisses Sharon and Simon. Clyde is adamant he is not the thief and storms off. He gets on a train and later arrives in Bristol. He heads to see Pearl and Kofi. Joan visits Frank at the B&B to see how Mo is getting on. Pearl tells Clyde she is planning on taking Kofi to Jamaica for Christmas. Clyde tells Pearl he wants Kofi to spend Christmas with him in London. The pair argue over what to do. Frank tells Joan he could go into the front room where Mo is resting and smother her, but he cannot because he does not have it in him. He tells Joan he could never hurt her. Joan tells Frank she thinks Mo should not stay at the B&B any longer. Cast Regular cast *Frank - Mike Reid *Mo - Edna Dore *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mark - Todd Carty *Eddie - Michael Melia *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Phil - Steve McFadden *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Joan - Mary Miller *Pearl - Ellen Thomas *Marcus Christie - Stephen Churchett Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen and hallway *27 Albert Square - Kitchen and living/dining room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Joan's house - Living room and hallway *Pearl's flat - Living room and hallway Notes *First appearance of Marcel Smith as Kofi Tavernier. *Ellen Thomas makes a pre-Claudette Hubbard appearance as a woman named Pearl in this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Mo wants Frank to put her out of her misery. His family worries that that's exactly where he's heading. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,790,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes